Under The Blue Moon
by Lady White
Summary: I looked into the eyes of my parents killer. The demon I had hunted my whole life. His fangs an inch away from my blood stained face. "Kill me!" I screamed from under him. "KILL ME DAMN YOU!" Could you forgive the sins of the past? Can you find love under the demon's blue moon? LinkxIke
1. Chapter 1

I lived in Smash village, it layed deep within the Moonlight woods and every ten years a tournament was held by the village elders. This tournament was called The Brawl. When The Brawl was held woriros would come in teams of three from every village in the land. Although you couldn't become a 'Brawler' until you turned 16 years of age.  
The reason for this was because...a lot of people died in the tournament. Why that happened was because whoever killed the strongest demon won the game and if your team was still alive you all won and shard eternal glory. Now the reason people risked their lives to try to win the Brawl was simple, you slowly helped kill off the demons that killed your loved ones and if you did win...you became a God among men. The winners were always thrown huge partes and given gold and other precious things to help their village. Every young man dreams about being part of The Brawl and becoming a hero so that their name would forever be written in the history of our world.

I was finally able to take part in The Brawl. I tied my green bandana around my forehead and strapped my sword to my back a smirk on my face. This year I would do it. I would take down THE DEMON. The monster that had been around for years and years,a beast that had killed even the best Brawler's though out history. The wolf of Twilight. The demon that every warrior wanted to take down. I looked around my small room. A water basin in the corner and a chair by a desk. My bed was a mess but today nothing mattered. I was going to go to the elders and ask if I could join in The Brawl. Suddenly there was a knock at my door and I turned.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Ike..." Mist, my little sister called from the other side.

I smiled opening the door. "Hay Mist." I said.

She looked like she hadn't slept and her blue eyes were ringed in red.

"Your really going aren't you..." She whispered.

I looked down at my faded off white pants.

"Yes."

"But...your all I have Ike, if something happened to you...I dont know what I would do with myself." She said whipping her eyes.

Mist was only 14 years old and she was the sweetest girl in the world. I had practically raised her after our mother and father died in a Brawl ten long years ago...by the wolf of Twilight. That was why I had to do this, for Mom and Dad.

"Mist, I've told you...dont you want to avenge Mother and Father?" I asked putting my hands on her small shoulders pushing her light brown hair as I did so.

"Yes...but..." She whimpered. " I don't want you to die Ike.."

My heart-felt heavy and I kissed her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere Mist, my sword skills are fathers...and there is nothing stronger than him." I said smiling.

"Oh Ike...Please...promise me...you'll come home." She said hugging me to her.

I pet her hair and told her everything was going to be alright but then I grabbed her chin.

"I will always come home Mist, I promise you." I smirked.

After that Mist walked with me throughout our little village. Many of the men and women looked at me with sadness in their eyes. My village hadn't won in The Brawl for decades now and not many had much hope that I would ever come back home.  
Although I wouldn't be scared away and I had beaten the other 16 year olds to get into the top three spots. My team was everything I wanted and more. I had my best friend Soren and my long time friend Marth as my team mates. We were the best fighters in the village and we wouldn't show fear, never. We were the best and we were coming home with the dead body of the monster that killed my mother and father all those years ago. I pulled my cape closer as we got to the main hut where the elders of Moonlight village lived.

It was a old hut and reeked of burned tea leaves. Although I liked the elders hut, my sister and I lived here for a wail after our parents died. Elder Drink was always kind to my sister and I. He was one of the few people who believed I could win this thing and finish what my mother and father dreamed about. Mist fixed her yellow dress and walked in with me. The hut had a low ceiling but there was a fire burning in the middle of the room and sitting on the sides of that fire were my trusted friends. Soren, with his messy green hair and bow by his side and Marth who truly looked like he could have been my brother. Like me he had soft blue eyes and blue hair. Although his hair always stayed in place wail mine was always messy. Marth was lovely, even for a man. There was a time I even lusted after my feminine looking friend but Marth was much more like my brother and happily engaged to the women of his dreams. Marth was doing this for her, about three mouths ago Marth's fiancé's little brother was taken by demons and he wanted to go outside the barriers and fight them.

She didn't want him to go but Marth hated demons...he hated demons with everything he was. We all had bad memory's of the demons right outside our village and everyone wanted them dead. I smiled at my friends and they smiled back but this was no time for talking, not now when we were going to get ready to leave the village.

"Marth, Soren, and finally Ike." Drink said opening his arms.

He wore a red rob and had long white hair with a beard. He was a kind man but he knew his job as an elder and would do well getting us ready.

"You boys are all the proper age to fight in The Brawl, although we must prepare you first." He said black eyes looking at all of us in turn.

I squeezed Mist's hand and then sat down posit of the three elders. Drink took me in the longest.

"How you all have dreamed of this day, the day you could finally get a chance to take revenge on the demons that have hurt our loved ones so much. This is the year you all walk out of here and go to the temple of the Goddess to take part in an ancient test of bravery, strength, courage, and will. You not only represent your teammates, you represent your village. We are going to give each of you new weapons and supplies for The Brawl."

My eyes went wide and I touched my father's sword.

"I'm not going to fight with another sword." I said stopping the elders and making my friends and sisters look at me with wide eyes. Drink looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm going to fight with my father's sword." I said not looking away from them.

Drink smiled at me and nodded.

"I thought you would say something like that." He said.

"Are you kidding me!" Elder Samuel said.

Drink looked at him angrily and then Elder Dan jumped in.

"Elder Samuel is right Elder Drink you must know that the boy is insulting our village by turning down our weapons by taking his father's hand-made sword into The Brawl!" He exclaimed.

"My God! It's my father's sword and I own the Games, so you can't take me out of The Brawl!" I demanded.

Drink smiled at me and shook his head.

"Elder's, the boy is right. He is strong and if he wishes to take his father's sword into battle then he should be able to."  
Drink said smiling.

The other elders were clearly upset but I couldn't help but be happy, yet again he came though for me. I looked at Marth who gave me the 'must you always coz trouble for us' look. I smiled back and saw that Soren was grinning at me. After that the elders gave us packs filled with knifes and sticks of flint with a bed roll and a bunch of other stuff. It wasn't much, but like I said we lived in a small village without a lot of coin. Although we were all very happy about what we got. The night we all stayed at my place wail my sister cooked us dinner in the kitchen with Marth's girl. In the morning we would all set out to the temple.

That night we all smiled and laughed like everything was normal, but later that night Mist came to my room and cried again and Marth made love with his soon to be wife wail Soren stayed up with his brothers, just talking. We would never say it to one another, but we were afraid. Afraid that we would never see are loved ones again. Although in the morning we were all dressed in armor and had are weapons ready. I walked with my sister and Soren's little brother stood by his side as we walked to the gate. Our goodbyes were short and sweet but Marth's goodbye made both Soren and I grow quite and still.  
He lightly touched her face and kissed her softly and sweetly. They looked at one another for a long time before he let her go. I looked away and quietly wished I had my own lover that would wait up for me every night I didn't come home. A lover who would loyally wait for me to return, a lover...who would pray to the Goddess every night to make sure I had all the luck in the world.

The sun was coming up as we all started going to the temple. For the first hour we said nothing to one another just walked along the dirt path then went though the thick forest. Birds were chirping and butterfly's were flying around the flowers that were growing on the side of the path. It was a lovely morning but to us, it could have rained. I glanced at Marth who was playing with the locket that his girl gave him. Then I looked at Soren who was looking at the birds flying above us. I smiled and then looked at the yellow bandana that I tied around my belt. I was the first to break the quite.

"Umm, when do you want to stop and have lunch?" I asked them.

"I don't know, when the sun reaches the middle of the sky." Soren said softly.

"I don't know, I'll stop whenever you guys want to." He smiled.

Then we all started talking again when suddenly out of the blue Marth asked.

"Ike, what do you want in a relationship?"

"What!?" I said almost tripping.

He smiled.

"What do you want out of a lover?" He asked again.

"Well...I guess, someone who loves being outside as much as I do." I said looking away. "Someone who could take me in a fight." I said winking at Soren who punched me in my arm.

"Haha, and you Soren?" He asked our green haired friend.

He blushed and looked away.

"Someone...who take care of me when I'm sick...someone who...knows me better than I know myself."

I looked with wide eyes and Marth smiled.

"Shut up, unlike you two. I have a soul!" Soren said angrily.

"Whatever! I have a soul...I just havent given it much thought." I said pouting.

"Ok, please. I clearly know what I'm doing considering I'm going to get married next summer." Marth said and we both punched him in the shoulder.

After that all of us took a break under a willow tree where we had the last meal from our village. We yet again talked about anything other than The Brawl. We got up and made it to the temple when the sun was just setting. I gasped wide-eyed at the huge blue and green temple in front of me. The walls shined in the sunlight and there was gold lining the doors and windows. Above the red wood huge dubbed doors were the words.

Bravery is within the heart.

I nodded and smiled, my father would tell me those words when I was afraid or didn't want to ao anything that frightened me. I looked to my friends who were staring at the building in front of us. Marth bowed his head and prayed to the Goddess and I followed bowing my head and together, after Soren bowed his head we all said quite prays. Then we looked up again. I a set forward when someone shoved me from behind. I gasped but Soren grabbed my tunic before I fell right on my face.

"Out of my way wingless wonder." A deep voice said.

I turned anger going though me but lucky for the guy who pushed me Marth put a hand on my chest and whispered in my ear.

"Don't lower yourself to the same level."

I glared at tall angel tribe man. His eyes were gold and he wore a white rob. I knew where this pice of ass was from.  
Heaven Village. They almost always won The Brawl and thought...well...thought that they were Gods chosen ones. Sometimes I wanted to kill myself.

"Watch yourself bird brain!" I snapped.

Lucky for the walking ass hole angel a little burnet angel with amazing blue eyes came between us. He was at least a foot shorter than me...and well was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Alen! You can't act like that with the other Brawler's! We all belong here!" He snapped at the older angel.

Although shockingly the huge scary looking angel's face paled and he looked down. Sweat broke out over his face and he looked anywhere but at the little thing in front of him and then he said something that made my whole team gasp.

"Yes, right away master Pit." He said walking away.

Pit! The Pit! I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Pit was a famous angel who had won The Brawl before! Normally people went in once and were happy they got out with there lives but Pit, Pit was a legend among men! A master archer who could kill a demon with one shot. I had dreamed about being like him, fearless, spontaneous, and full of strength. Seeing a huge God like angel call the cute thing in front of me Pit made me do...

**"WHAT! YOU! YOUR PIT!"** I yelled shocked.

"IKE!" Both my friends yelled at the same time.

My burnet smiled at me.

"Yep, that's me, nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand.

"But...But your..." I said.

"What, short?" He smiled wider.

I nodded...even though I thought he was a cute little thing, I started to notice his well-defined body...and he looked manly. On the short side but he was hot.

"Yeah..." I said blushing.

"It's alright, not many believe me when I tell them who I am."

"I thought you would be an argent ass." Soren said bluntly.

"Soren!" Marth yelled.

Pit laughed and shook his head.

"It's alright, I understand why some people would think that, but I, like everyone else, have my reasons for being here."  
He said winking at me. "Anyway, I'll see you in there." He said flying inside the door. I looked at my friends and they smiled at me.

"Shut up." I snapped blushing and walking into the temple.

The moment we all stepped inside we all gasped again at the glory of the temple we had dreamed about for so long. The floor was white marble with high shining ceilings. Along the walls were past champions carved in golden slates. And then the far wall with two stair cases leading up to higher floors, was the wall of the dead. My parents names were on the walls. There were so many teams around us going towers the wall of the dead. Soren put a hand on my shoulder and I nodded.  
We walked up to the wall of the dead and looked above it to see the goddess' likeness carved in white stone. Pit to my surprise was looking up at the Goddess with sad eyes. He bowed his head and started to pray. I walked up beside him and looked where my mother and fathers names were. I stood there a long time, I stood even when my friends walked to a place in the grand room to sit down.

My waiting was coming to an end, I would finally get to take revenge on the monster who killed my family. I thought of Mist and Marth's girl. I thought of all the people I would be leaving behind if I never came home. I smiled sadly to myself. I bowed my head and whispered.

"Give me strength father." I said softly.

I looked up and to my shock a lovely women was standing in front of me. I had never seen someone so lovely. Soft glowing eyes and long flowing green hair. She was dressed in the whitest silk. I almost fell getting blinded by her beauty. She smiled and flitted her hand.

_"Hello Ike."_ She said her voice echoing along the walls.

I did fall that time a yelp coming from my lips.

"Goddess." Pit said kneeling in front of her.

_"Hello Pit, now please join the others in quite, The Brawl will begin shortly."_ She said looking sad.

Both Pit and I ran to the others. My friends hit me in the head and glared. I smiled and rubbed my neck. Why hadn't I noticed everyone had gone quite? The Goddess raised her arms and everything went still. The room seemed to glow with power and magic. I looked with wide eyes as the Goddess started to speak.

_"Greetings Brawler's."_ She said smiling. _"You all know who I am and I know who you all are. This is the start of yet another Brawl where once again you Brawler's will stand and face the darkness of this would. You are all strong and all of you have the will to be here, to serve the light. I only ask this, when you face the demons that hide in the darkness of the cold woods. Please remember that hated and anger will only feed their strength and they will use your darkest fear agents you."_  
She said softly yet someone strongly.

No one said anything, everyone was listening to the Goddess like her every word could save our lives...when in truth, it could. Some nodded and other just listened as the Goddess told us about where demons hid in the woods and where nests would be and just when I thought she would realise us she stopped.

_"There is one more thing I would like to tell you all."_ She started. _"Not everything is as it seems in the woods."_ She warned looking at me. _"Try and keep your hearts and_ _minds open."_

I stood there with my team eyes wide. I knew she meant thaws words for me...but why would the Goddess single me out? Why would I need to keep my heart and mind open during the Brawl.

_"You will all be summoned back at the end of the loaner rise."_ The Goddess said opening her hands. _"If you seek healing, find my spring."_ She said.

Then we were all bathed in light. I had been told of the awakening by many elders and past champions. Being taken in by the power of the Goddess and teleported to the Cold Woods. My eyes went wide and I grabbed my chest. I feel to my knees and my vision slowly cleared. Soren, Marth and I were on our knees under a huge oak tree. Our bags were still over our shoulders but my legs left like they were made of water.

"Is...everyone alright?" Marth said quietly.

"Yeah..." Soren and I moaned together.

"That was amazing.." Soren said looking at his bow.

"Yeah...I've never felt that way before..." I said quietly.

I looked up at the dark thick forest in front of us.

"Well...the warm feelings are over." I said looking up at the yellow moon. "Were finally here...The Cold Woods."

* * *

**A/N) Hello readers I am Lady White, it pleases me to meet you. This story is being made in honor of my good friend Christian. He loves Ike and Link and I hope I do them justice. I apologize for any spelling mistakes and please don't comment about them. It is annoying and I will do nothing about it. Also this story will also contain graphic male on male sex. Nothing to bad but if you are under age please don't continue, although you probably will anyways. ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: (I do not own the people in this story they belong to who made them although I own the plot. Please enjoy another one of my works.)**

**With Love to you Christian,**

_**Lady White.**_


	2. Blue Moon

Soren, Marth and I set up camp by that same tree. We all felt very tired and weak from being transported by the Goddess. I had been a little pissed about not going hunting right away but Marth talked me out of it. He, like I said was an older brother to me. So we all settled down for the night. I had first watch which was boring and uneventful. Marth slept back to back with Soren to make sure they could be close if trouble came up. By the next morning, or what felt like morning there were thick clouds above our heads which made Marth look up for a wail.

"What is it?" I asked rolling up my bed roll and tieing it up.

"It was clear last night, not a cloud in the sky and this morning...it looks like there might be a storm coming." He said pushing his bangs back.

Soren slung his bow over his shoulder rolling his eyes.

"We can handle a storm Marth." Soren said.

"That's not what I'm getting at, if we try and hunt in this weather we'll be at a disadvantage." He snapped at Soren.

I looked up myself and sadly I knew Marth was right. It would be dangerous to hunt in a storm, we could end up being killed. I shook my head and looked at Soren, I wanted to go hunting just as bad if not more than Soren but I always wanted my ravage to be better than just blind rage.

"He's right Soren if we tried to take something big down in hard weather then we could end up being killed instead of doing the killing." I said.

"Umm, yeah I guess you guys are right?" Soren said rubbing his neck.

I finished packing my things and putting them on my back. I smiled and my friends smiled back.

"Well then I guess we could go out scouting the seeing what's out there for about a hundred meters." Soren said starting of some under brush. Marth and I followed him pulling branches and other things out of out way so we wouldn't get scratched or bruised.

"This forest seems to be almost to thick to run though." Marth observed finally pulling his sword to cut down the foliage.

"It does seem to be a little to thick." Soren said.

"Ok hold on, let me climb this tree and I see if there's a clearing near us." I said pulling on my gloves to make sure they were on right.

"Are you sure, what if your attacked way up there it would take us time to get to you and it looks like it's going to rain."  
Marth said locking eyes with me.

"Yeah yeah." I said grabbing the branches and pulling myself up into the air.

I climbed until I finally broke though the other thick trees. I was high above the others and looked at the never-ending forest before me. I took a deep breath at the cloud filled horizon. I scanned all around and saw hills and rocky places a few miles out. I slowly slid back down the tree getting back to my friends.

"Find out anything?" Soren asked.

"Yeah, theres some mountains in the distance and a rock plan a few miles north." I said nodding.

"I think we should head to the higher ground, I vote the rocky plans north of here." Marth said.

Soren nodded and the choice was made, it took a few hours to get there and we only stopped once to eat some food. We broke though the woods and hit the rocky planes that slowly went upwards. I was the first to start climbing and Marth was always right behind me. Half way up the ridge Soren cried out as a rock broke under his hand. I turned.

"Soren!" I yelped stabbing my sword into the rock and so I could go out far enough to grab my green haired friend. He hung there gripping my arm for dear life. Marth grabbed my belt and slowly pulled me up so I could help Soren get his grip back on the mountain.

"Ok...I hate climbing..." Soren said eyes wide.

"Yeah...I'm alright with climbing but watching my friends fall to their deaths really isn't good for my heart." Marth said smiling down at us.

"Next time try and feel out the rock before you put all your strength on it." I said climbing even slower so that I could stay with him.

Then slowly, rain started to fall socking us to the bone way before we got to the top of the cliff. When we finally pulled ourselves over we were all gasping and way out of breath.

"Anybody else thinking this was a bad idea..." Soren gasped out.

I pulled off my black bandana so the water that was dripping from it wouldn't get into my eyes. Marth looked over at us and smiled.

"What?" I asked him.

"Were really doing this... years after we made that childhood promise here we are."

I blinked and Soren slowly started laughing, which in turn made me start laughing. We all layed their getting soaked by the rain laughing. We were alive and so happy that we were finally doing this, finally proving ourselves. After we had our little melt down we found our way to a cave where I made a fire and Marth started cooking soup out of some things we had left in out packs. We eat and got dry and all slept but not before we layed out our things so everything could dry out. When we woke the rain had stopped and we all set out again to hunt for food. That only took about an hour and then we cooked out meet and ate it. It was plan but we were to hungry at the time to think of much else. It was almost sundown before we broke though the rocky plains and to are shock we found a tall forest with springs and other dark plants.

At every noise we jumped and we moved with are weapons drawn. We could feel everywhere and it was like I could see everything. Then out of the silent came the sound of branches breaking. The sun was just setting when we had our first real battle with demons. It was long and traumatizing. A pack of small pig like demons we what we faced. By the end we all rested on the roots of an old tree covered in blood and sweat. I whipped my face and took off my bandana to rub my forehead which probably just smeared the blood over my face even more.

"That was..."

"Horrifying." I finished for Soren.

"It is true...that was nothing like fighting humans." Marth said eyes wide and emotionless.

"Were alive...we own." Soren said in a small voice.

"Yeah...but...those were just little pig demons...they were nothing, or at least that's what we've been told." I said looking at my blood soaked sword with wide eyes.

"We must not be shaken..." Marth mumbled.

"But...there smell...I've never seen an animel...look so bloodthirsty." Soren said restraining his bow and failing because his hands were trembling to much.

"Marth, Soren...that's eough." I said getting up. "Come on we'll get sick if we let this blood stay on out skin." I said.

They nodded and we all numbly walked to a near by stream. We stayed their for a long, long time. We sat in the water letting the cold snow melted water wash over us. Making all the blood run off our weak bodies. I ducked my head under water and came back up to see my friend's looking quietly off in different directions. I knew I couldn't say anything to make things any better. True we had just killed five or so demons all on out own. We all felt happy about that sure...but even small demons like that gave off a power that could make my very skin feel like it was on fire. The way their eyes never looked away as they did everything they could to try and kill us. I shivered and let my friends deal with there first kill. We stayed in the water till the moon rose high above the trees.

"Look." I said pointing up at the violet colored moon.

"The color of our first kill." Marth said softly.

"This doesn't feel as good as I thought it would." Sorne said.

"Really...I never thought it would feel good." I said making them both look at with questioning eyes.

"Killing should never feel good or right...that's what my father always said." I whispered softly.

"Ike..." Soren said softly.

"Your right, we should not be happy but we should be proud." Marth said standing and holding his hand out to me.

I looked at him and nodded taking his hand and standing tall. Then we both helped Sorne up and we all stood there in quite understanding. The Brawl wasn't some magical thing where hero's were born. The truth was if you were here, if you killed a demon...you were a hero. We slept after that, finding a good flat place to lay out our bed rolls. The next morning we came up with a game plan and that whole first week was amazing. Horrifying but amazing, there wasn't a single moment where I doubted if what I was doing was right. By the end of the long week Soren had taken down thirteen demons, Marth's number was nineteen and I was leading by twenty demons. In The Brawl there were different levels of demons. First you had Level One demon's which were like our first kill. The levels went all the way up to ten and anything after ten was in a class all on its own. Legendary demons that every village heard of. In history only three of the thirteen legendary demons had been killed.

So here I was high in a tree with my sword drawn and my eyes locked on a huge cat demon below me. Soren was in the tree in front of me with his bow trained on the wild cat. Although Marth was on the ground leading the beast to us so we could get the perfect shot at the son of a bitch. Just as it came in range Sorne shot it and I jumped onto it's back stabbing in the neck. It cried out but we were too fast. Marth came up from under it and slashed it's chest open. Shortly after the demon fell and we all cheered. I smiled and helped Marth pull his sword free of the demon.

"This is getting easier." Soren said.

"I guess, although yesterday we almost died." Marth reminded Soren.

"Well the demonic magic that demons give off is starting not to effect us as much. Were getting used to it." I said whipping my forehead with the back of my hand.

"Still were havent found anything above level four." I said rubbing my head. "If were going to win were going to need stronger demons under our belts."

"Rushing challenging stronger demons will only get us killed Ike." Marth said glaring me.

"But!" I snapped.

"But nothing were going at a great pace right now, we'll work up to the harder demons." Soren told me.

"Then how am I going to find the Twilight Wolf!" I yelled at them. "You can only find it at Twilight! Not to mention wasting time will only make my chances worse!"

"Ike..." Marth said looking down.

"What?" I asked looking at both of them.

None of them would look me in the eye and it was starting to bug me.

"What!" I demanded.

"Your being stupid." Marth snapped.

"Pardon me!" I snapped at him.

"Ike! Marth is right, we have only been here for a week and your saying your ready for level ten and higher demons!" Soren snapped back at me.

I look to both of them anger going though me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Hold on are you kidding me! The whole reason I'm even here is to try to find the thing that killed my mother and father and ruined my life!" I yelled at them.

"You can't throw your life away carelessly!" Marth yelled back at me.

"Who are you to tell me that! What you scrap your knee in a few fights and now your afraid to fight for the reason we even came here!"

Then it started a full blow fight. I had never had a fight like that with my two best friends before. We had always done things together, always working together to get things done. The only things we ever did any fighting over was which one of us was stronger. I ended up not being able to keep my cool. I was just to pissed at them. I went though the mountains not bothering to look back to see if they were there or not. If they wanted to chicken out and call it quits then that's fine with me. I was going to find that demon and I was going to kill it no matter what! Then it started getting later and later. By the time I stopped the moon was just starting to rise over the rocky cliffs. It was the color of my birth moon.  
Blue, the blue moon was up in the sky tonight. I smiled and then felt the blood drain from my face. I had left my friends and gotten hopelessly lost. I looked around and off to the side of the huge rock side was a dark looking cave. I pulled my sword hands shaking lightly.

"Soren?" I asked the darkness around me.

There was nothing but slowly a small growling sound started coming from that cave and a pack up huge lion demons came out into the night there red eyes locking onto me. My body started tensing and my hands started sweating.

"Shit..." I whispered under my breath.

Slowly they started coming around me, making me back up to the cliff that was behind me. I looked over the rocky cliff side and paled even feather. It was at least thirty feet of air until I would hit the ground. I faced and lions again and I glared. One of the male lions charged me and I rolled out-of-the-way but another lion tried to swipe at me. I jumped up and cut the lion's arm making it cry out.

"IKE!" A voice called from above me.

I gasped and looked up as the pack circled me. Pit the legendary angel warrior flew down from the highest cliff and landed beside me with his bow drawn.

"Pit!" I yelled.

Pit pushed me and cried out as one of them slashed open Pit's right arm. Pit cried out and shot that Lion in the eye. He pushed his back to mine just as I slashed another male lion.

"Why are you fighting alone!" Pit screamed at me wail using his bow.

"I wasn't trying to!" I yelled as I was scratched across the leg. I almost fell but Pit helped me back up and shot another arrow.

"Damn it Ike! These are way out of your reach! These things our level seven and there's over ten of them!" He yelled at me.

"Can you fly us out of here!" I asked cutting another demon.

"If I try and do that I wont be able to fight them off as we leave the ground!" He cried.

After that we didn't speak. I moved along with him, he shot and I slashed but there were so many of them. I couldn't believe how strong and fast they were. Slow we killed three of them but I was getting more and more wounded and as I cried out and fell when a lion slashed my shoulder Pit jumped in front of me and his left-wing got slashed open.

"Pit! No!" I screamed reaching out to him.

He started to fall and the lions started coming right at us. I grabbed him and rolled us right off the cliff. I hit rock after rock but I held Pit to my chest making sure he didn't get hurt on the long way down the side of the cliff side. Then I finally slid to a stop hitting a dead tree at the edge of the forest by the cliff. My body went limp and Pit got out from under me.

"Ike!" He cried pulling me to his smaller frame.

I didn't think I could open my eyes, all I could feel was pain and when I finally started opening my eyes I saw Pit with tear filled eyes above me. The lion's were slowly making there was done the cliff side determined to kill us. I tried to talk but my chest hurt so badly all I wanted to do was cry.

"Ike, please, please talk to me." He said shaking me lightly.

"Pit...you have to get out of here." I whispered.

"No...No...I'm not leaving you..." He said trying to stand but failing.

"Pit..."

Just as the Lions came down the side of the rocky face a howl pierced the freezing night air. At the top of the cliff was the most amazing animal I had ever seen. It was a green color with shinning blue eyes. My eyes fell to the markings on the wolf's shoulder and I gasped. The priced ear...the glow around the huge monster.

"It's...the Twilight Wolf..." Pit said in disbelief.

"You..." I hissed out at the thing way above me.

It howled again and the lions stopped dead their ears pressing to their heads. Although they then tried to slam into Pit and I but the huge wolf came down and killed them all. I had never seen things die so fast. The Lions dropped like flys as the wolf raised it paw and swiped at the large lions. When the lion's layed dead Pit's and my eyes were wide and my heart was going faster than is should have been. Then the wolf turned blue eyes glowing brighter than the blue moon above the Twilight wolf. It ran faster than I ever thought anything could. Pit stood drawing his golden bow but he was hit aside like a rage doll with one swipe of the wolf's gigantic paw. I gasped at the huge wolf growled and snapped his teeth at me from on top of me. I looked up with wide eyes at the huge green wolf. The next thing I knew I was in the things mouth and the forest was going by in a blur. I couldn't scream it felt like my ribs were broken and blood was dripping from my broken body. I thought the teeth would rip right though me and yes they did hurt...but I wasnt being thorn in two.

Suddenly I was dropped completely unaware of where I was in the huge forest. I was dropped into water, freezing cold water.  
I tried to move but couldn't, my body wouldn't lisen to me no matter how hard I tried. I slowly though started feeling stronger, faster and my mind slowly started clearing. My vision started to sharpen even wail under the water. I started swimming as the huge gashes on my body started to heal. Then it finally hit me, I was in the Goddesses spring! The Twilight Wolf had just dropped me into the spring of healing! To find one was one of the rarest things you could do wail fighting in The Brawl. Then just as I started to be able to swim a little I was ripped out of the water by the belt. I gasped as I was able to suck down air into my burning lungs. I was tossed onto the ground and the wolf stood above me. I was freezing and trembling wail water started streaming down my body. I looked up with wide eyes, I looked into the eyes of my parents killer. The demon I had hunted my whole life. His fangs an inch away from my blood stained face.

"Kill me!" I screamed from under him.

"KILL ME DAMN YOU!"

That was when I finally met the demon that was in every nightmare I had ever had. The thing I had spent so many hours training and working to find how to kill. It's cold blue eyes glowed brighter the blue moon above us, my moon. The Blue Moon of the brave warriors. So I met it, under the blue moon.

* * *

**A/N) Chapter two all done, please leave reviews they are greatly appreciated. Also I would again like to say sorry for any spelling mistakes. Thank you for reading and Under The Blue Moon will continue!**


	3. Waking up in the Demons Cave

I looked into the monsters eyes panting and gasping. I was so angry, so confused. I started thrashing and trying to get away. Slowly the Twilight Wolf sniffed my chest making me stop dead. His long warm tong licked over the gash on my chest.  
I gasped and shivered.

"Stop it! Get off me you son of a bitch!" I screamed at the thing.

The wolf looked at me with huge blue eyes and honor struck me as the wolf grabbed me in his mouth. I screamed but thankfully the wolf didn't bite down but if I moved pain shot though my body so I had no choice but to stay still. The wolf ran for such a long time that I was limp in its mouth by the time it slowed down. I opened my eyes my arms dangling. There was a huge black hole and I closed my eyes as he took me into the huge cave. He walked along the pitch black cavern until it dropped me onto what felt like a bed of hay. I shivered uncontrollably. I was freezing and I held myself fear clutching me so hard that I could barely breath. I screamed as a paw pulled me to the beast's side. I struggled kicking out but the thing was to huge and heavy for me to fight. I slowly stopped screaming and the heat from the fur slowly calmed me. My eyes grew heavy and my body grew weak. I fell asleep and didn't wake up till sunset the next day.

My eyes went wide as I felt myself trapped under the huge wolf paw. I covered my mouth so I couldn't scream but my heart was beating fast then ever before. It's breathing was clam and it seemed to be completely asleep. I had so many questions going around in my head. Why did the Twilight Wolf save me? Why didn't it just eat me? I started to try to get out from underneath its huge paw but to my honor the beast started waking up. I thrashed then it one last effect to try to get away but failed. The beast growled at me and stood keeping it's paw on my weak and broken body.

What would I do now? Try and run, try to fight? I looked down at the paw and tried to get it off but the wolf stirred. I gasped as the paw move off me and I was face to face with the demon. Shock made me freeze. Its blue eyes seemed to stare into my soul. I moved with lightening speed but the wolf stopped me by hitting Mr with it paw again.

**"LET ME GO DAMN YOU!"** I cried.

The wolf showed its fangs growling. I yelped fear taking me.

"No..."

Then something amazing happened. The wolf in front of me changed into a man! He had blonde shaggy hair and pointed ears. The thing he wore was a light green tunic with wolf furr over the right shoulder. One ear had a pricing and his brown boots were worn. Their was a sword on his back and a knife at his side. Although the thing that truly held my eyes was his sunkissed skin and sky blue eyes.

"What...the hell..." I said.

The man pushed me down onto the soft hay. I cried out as he sat on my hips. I tried to punch him but the wolf man thing grabbed my hands pinning then to the ground. I thrashed.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

I thrashed.

"GET OFF ME DAMN YOU!" I screamed.

The wolf man looked into my eyes and licked his lips. My heart was going faster than ever before and I wanted him off me.  
...right now. I tried yelling again but he kissed me! Smashing his lips to mine making me gasp into the kiss, although that only seem to encourage the beast who pushed his tong in my mouth. His tong licked the inside of my mouth tasting me. I gapped and he grabbed my hair making me cry out into our lip lock. One of his hands went down my body and grabbed my groin though my pants. I moaned and my hips moved on their own bucking into his warm hand. I moaned into the kiss and pushed on his chest. I needed air and he gave it to me right before I thought he was going to let me die by suffocating.

I was met by beautiful blue eyes The Wolfman stared at me for a long time. Never before had anyone looked at me the way he was now. A look filled with lust and something more something in all of my years I had never seen for myself. This thing wanted me and I didn't know why. I had never been so afraid in my life. I wanted to run and find my friends to get out of his cave. I wanted to forget everything that already happened here. I wanted to view the Twilight wolf as a monster not a man not something that could have feelings. I cursed myself for even thinking the things I was thinking now. The killer of my parents was right in front of me this was my chance this was my chance for revenge! So why was I lying on my back on that is hay slightly aroused and panting.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked in a broken voice. "You killed my parents! You're a heartless monster that deserves to die!" I yelled trying to get the larger man off me.

He sat on my hips with a blank expression on his face. Truthfully I couldn't tell if he felt sorry for what he was doing, or even if he cared. his hands begin to wonder my body again without my consent I kicked and screamed but he was too heavy. Tears started to blind me but nothing I did seem to slow him down. I was going to be raped by the thing that killed my parents, raped and thrown away. I grab the monster shoulders in a vain attempt to give myself more leverage but he easily stay on top of me putting my hands above my head. Both of my hands fit into only one of his.

"Please don't do this don't take this form me to..." I said in a broken voice.

"Calm yourself boy I'm not going to harm you, keep testing me thy and I will claim you as my own." He hissed into my ear.

I shivered at his threat his voice was deep and masculine. It was rough a lot like the way he looked but in his eyes there is truth and a softness I had not seen before. although another thought was running through my head he had not spoken before why speak now?

"What are you doing to me?" I gapped.

The monster slowly licked down my neck biting my collarbone softly. Pleasure went through my body, pleasure that I had never felt before. I had touched myself some yes, but nothing like the way I was feeling now. My body was hot, hotter than any fire I touched. My mind was a jumbled mess. I didn't even know what to do when he slowly started pulling up my tunic revealing my washboard abs. I gasped as cold air hit my skin. The monster above me smirk playfully.

"So cute." He whispered.

"Shut up!" I yelped as he pinched one of my nipples.

"So young, young enough to have not experienced loves first pleasures." He growled huskily into my ear.

"Stop!" I squeaked as he nipped my ear.

His hand slowly went to the hem of my pants. I gasped and a small moan escaped my lips. Why was he doing this? It didn't hurt, it wasn't painful but shouldn't I fight something like this? The only thing was, I didn't want to fight it. I wanted the pleasures to continue I was a virgin I had never felt this kind of pleasure before. Slowly his hand worked it's way to its way into my pants. I gasped as his rough calloused hand touched my growing.

His thumb tease the head of my groin making me cry out into the empty air. How far would he go? And...did I want him to stop?

* * *

**A/N) I hope you like the start of this steamy part Christian!**


	4. Do I want this?

I whimpered as he touched my cock. I thrashed my dark blue hair sticking to my face. He slowly took down my pants making me gasp as cold air hit my private area.

"Stop it, please..." I begged him.

"Quite." He said.

I dug my nails into the ground my back arched. He started stroking me at a fast pace. I moaned tears filling my eyes. He lowered himself and fear ripped through me. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening! He slowly licked the base of my shaft making me cry out into the empty air of the cave. Tears fell down my cheeks as pleasure went through my whole body.

"Oh stop! Please stop!" I screamed.

Then he took my cock into his mouth licking my slit lovingly. He grabbed my hips so I couldn't trust into his willing warm mouth. He took all of me in the head of my cock hitting the back of his throat. Tears were running down my face and my back didn't even touch the ground. he had spread my legs wide open and my nails but like they were going to break. I was digging them into the hard ground. I thrashed wildly as he inflicted powerful pleasures on my weak body. I felt myself start to cum but he took his mouth away making me sob at the loss. This was humiliating I wanted to stop but my weeping cock didn't.

"No." I said meekly.

"Still fighting this, huh?" He asked licking and nipping at my hip.

Slowly he slipped my sword off and the swords belt. Then he took off the belt around my waist making my blue tunic baggie. He then stripped away my boots and pants touching every milky piece of skin he uncovered. When he got my under clothes off, I laid there limply too emotionally drained to fight back anymore. I shamefully looked away from my hard on. Although I couldn't stop a weak moan from leaving my lips as he touched my low hanging balls. I trembled feeling very naked and exposed before my enemy. I wish it would just kill me ,I didn't want this, I never wanted this. I was weak for giving in but, then I felt something very strange. He had slipped off is right glove and put a finger at my entrance. I jolted and a scream ripped from my lungs as he pushed his unprepared finger in my ass till it was knuckle deep. Hot tears fell again as my body was shaken with pain.

"Shh, I know." He whispered into my ear and then started thrusting his finger in and out, making me gasp.

I didn't know what to do the pain was blinding and I needed something to hold on to something, anything. I grabbed his broad shoulders hard, nails digging in but, he didn't seem to care his eyes never left my face. Why was he staring at me with such unfeeling eyes? What have I done to deserve this? Sure it wasn't too painful but the humiliation I would have would be unforgettable. He added another finger and stroke my almost soft cock with his other hand. I whimpered as pain and pleasure went through me.

"Stop! Please stop!" I bagged unable to handle his stare as he finger fucked me.

Then he kissed me! His tongue forced his way into my mouth and he thrusted his fingers hard as if to warn me not to bite his muscle. He tasted and licked the inside of my mouth leaving no part of it untouched, undiscovered. Then he took my tongue into his mouth sucking on it. The kiss was too passionate and eventually I gave in. My tongue dance with his an epic battle of dominance. He stop stroking me taking one of his hands and tangling it in my hair. He pulled on my hair roughly to get better access to dive his tongue deeper into my mouth. I was so distracted with the kiss and the pleasures that were happening to my body that I didn't even realize when something was struck deep inside me until it actually happened. I moaned deeply screaming at the top of my lungs. The demon smirked, he had found my prostate what he had been looking for. Now I can only guess the pleasures and the pains he could inflict on me. I came hard splattering white fluid on to my stomach. He growled in approval and released my hair.

"You are a virgin." The demon snickered.

"Please no more...I can't take anymore..." I gasped.

He sniffed me for a moment. Then it shook its head and licked my neck again.

"We're no where near done." He said coldly.

I shivered at the thought of more pleasure but the fear was constantly there. He pulled his fingers out and backed away form me leaving me panting on the ground. I was grateful to have a moment to breathe but I knew it wouldn't last long. He took down his pants in my eyes went wide. I started to back away but he quickly came forward grabbing my wrist.

**"NO! DON'T PLEASE!"** I cried.

"Link."

I stop screaming for moment looking at him with a confused expression.

"What?"

"My name, its Link."

I was thoroughly confused now why did he care if I knew his name or not. We had no bond, no friendship, there was no reason for him to tell me.

"Ike..." I gasped.

I was unsure of why I told him my name. he told me his so I figured why not. but I also found it strange that a demon would have a name in the first place. Wouldn't you just call him the Twilight wolf that's what he was. He couldn't be more than that. I froze I had started calling this thing, this demon, a him.

He seem to understand suddenly that's why I was confused. A smirk played on his lips evil in his eye.

"You're going to need a name to cry out." He stated.

My face paled and horror went through me. I shook my head no vain attempt to tell him no. although none of that mattered he was a demon and he would take what he wanted. I tried to fight I tried to get away but he pinned me under him spreading my legs. He quickly used his sharp nails to cut through my blue tunic.

"No please stop!" I cried.

He kneeled in between my spread legs looking down at me like I was some prize a victim. I was the prey and he was the predator and he had won the game of cat and mouse. He went down and pressed his tongue to my wet entrance. I cried out as he pressed his tongue inside of me. The pleasure was mind blowing and my back arched of the ground yet again. I moaned like a pathetic slut needing more of his tongue. He pulled his tongue out and looked at me with burning eyes I was sprawled out before him my hair sticking to my forehead. He took his hard cock to my entrance rubbing and teasing me with his head. I look down out of sheer curiosity after all if this is going to be my first time I did want to see. And my goddess did I see. His cock was incredible 11 inches or so and it was dripping with precum. It was a freaking monster,  
it put my 8 inch cock to shame. I would never say this and I didn't want to admit it even myself but it didn't look good.  
It was perfectly straight and looked rock hard.

"You want it." Link whispered.

I looked up in shock even though I knew it was true I didn't want him to know that. I didn't want to fuck the murder of my parents. I didn't even want to be fucked at all.

"Just stop...please don't do this." I pleaded.

"You may say that but your cock says something else." he growled.

I looked down and there it was undeniable proof I was hard as a rock. He was right my body was betraying me and lusted after the man. I try to open my mouth to say something anything that would get him to stop. But it was too late he had no reason to be gentle with me and wasn't. He slammed his hard member into me filling me, ripping me. I screamed as tears fell out of my eyes rolling down my cheeks. I felt unbelievable pain. Pain I never thought was possible. I felt that monster lower his lips to my ear and whisper.

"That's a good boy I'll stay still."

I wanted to scream, threaten to kill him to show that I wasn't weak, but I was I was weak. He started stroking me and kissing the tears off of my cheeks. It was sad but true pleasure started running through my body. My toes curled and moans slipped from my lips. He started thrusting into me at a wildly fast pace making me cry out into what was now the night air. Sweat ran down my trembling naked body as he fucked me. I just kept moaning unable to stop as his cock rammed into my spot over and over again. It was endless bliss.

"Oh..Ah~! Liiiinkk!" I moaned grabbing his shoulder as he slammed his hands onto the ground to use the ground to push into my small hole even harder.

I cried and cried out grabbing his hair to make him kiss me. He licked the inside of my mouth and slowly picked me off the ground slamming me to the nearest wall only a few feet away. He thrusted deeply into me my back agents the wall. I sobbed,  
it was so good. I was close to close as he pounded into me. He grallwed and shoved me down on his hard cock. I moaned and kissed him again. I tossed my head back and cried out.

"Link! Oh! Goddesses! Link! Harder!" I screamed.

He did just that and I didn't even see the world around me. He fucked me so hard I couldn't even speak anymore. I just held on fire going though me.

"Oh! Link! Link! I'm!"

"Cum hard." He hissed into my ear making me cry out one last time.

Hot white cum shot out of me hitting my stomach and some even got onto my face. He thrusted into me a few more times and he hissed and spilled his seed inside of me. It was so hot and amazing, there was so much that it spilled out of my ass. I moaned hugging his body to mine. He pulled out cum dripping out of my abused hole. I must have started blacking out but when I opened my eyes again I was next to Link's naked form. Although I was much to tried to do any more. I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N) This is my very first sex chapter so please be kind and I would love to hear what everyone says. Please Enjoy and I hope you like it Christian you perv!**

**(Sorry I made some changes so this reads a bit batter sorry I posted this late.)**


End file.
